


Say You Won't Let Go

by Ellimac



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellimac/pseuds/Ellimac
Summary: Sadie wants to know what happened to Lars, so Steven decides to show her.





	Say You Won't Let Go

“I’m so glad you’re all right!”

“How did you get back?”

“What happened there?”

“Are you okay?”

“What did they do to you?”

“Are you _sure_ you’re okay?”

“Steven. Where’s Lars?”

Thank you. Magic. It’s a long story. Yes. It’s a long story. Yes.

…

“Steven, where’s Lars?”

“He’s… still on Homeworld.”

Sadie was furious, or terrified, or both. She gripped her head as if she were afraid it was going to explode. “You _left him there_?”

Steven rubbed his arm, ashamed even to look at Sadie. “I didn’t have a choice.”

She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. “You have to get him back! I can’t believe you left him there! What were you thinking? Lars can’t survive in space! Lars can barely survive here on _earth_!”

“I tried to bring him back,” Steven said, tears starting to form. “I did. But I couldn’t.”

“Steven!” Sadie shook him again. “You have to try harder!”

“He wouldn’t fit through his own head!” Steven burst out. “He died and I brought him back to life but I accidentally turned him into a magic pink… well, a magic pink Lars, and his head is a portal but he couldn’t get through it so I had to leave him!”

Sadie let go, and took several steps back. Her expression was one of pure shock.

“Okay,” she said, after several moments of silence. “You’re going to have to explain… everything. _Now_.”

“Sadie, I’m really sorry,” Steven said.

“No. Explain first. Apologize after. Apologize a _lot_ after.”

So Steven did. He tried to start at the beginning, to leave nothing out, but reliving the experience so soon after it had happened was… hard. Lars had not stayed dead, it was true, but even so, his death had been horrifying. And all those gems, in danger because of him…

“Hold on,” Sadie said. “He died? I mean… he really died?”

“I healed him,” Steven said hastily. “He’s alive.”

“But he’s… different.”

Steven nodded.

“And his head… is a portal to earth?”

“Kind of.”

There was nowhere to sit but on the ground, but Sadie sat anyway, her hand to her head. “This is… unbelievable.”

Steven knelt next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry I couldn’t bring him back, Sadie. We’ll find a way, someday.”

Sadie buried her face in her hands. “I can’t believe this. I know he’s a… a jerk, and a coward, but he… I really… I really _like_ him, you know? He’s my best friend, even if he doesn’t always act like it.”

“He loves you, too,” Steven said.

Sadie turned bright pink and looked up, tears in her eyes. “I didn’t say—”

“Wait!” Steven jumped to his feet, struck by a flash of inspiration. “I can take you to him!”

“You—what?” Sadie looked up at him, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. “But he’s on another planet, you said…”

“Yeah, but his head and Lion’s mane are linked! Come on. I can get Lion to take you there. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

He reached for Sadie’s hand, and though she was confused, she took it. Steven started running, pulling Sadie along behind him. When they arrived at the house, Lion was asleep in the middle of the floor, exactly where Steven had left him.

Steven let go of Sadie’s hand and approached Lion. “Hey, Lion? I’m sorry to wake you, but I need a favor.”

Lion didn’t open his eyes, but his huff of breath let Steven know that he was awake.

“I need to take Sadie to see Lars,” Steven said. “We’re going to have to go through your mane. Is that okay?”

Lion grunted, and shifted slightly to make his mane more accessible. Steven put a hand on his nose and whispered, “Thank you.”

Steven turned back to Sadie, who was hanging back by the doorway.

“Come on.” Steven reached out his hand. “It’ll be all right.”

Sadie hesitated, but came forward and took Steven’s hand. He gave her a smile, and with his free hand, reached into Lion’s mane.

“This is going to be a little weird,” he said, “but don’t worry. It’s safe.”

Sadie eyed the glow where Steven’s hand had entered. “I don’t know…”

“I promise,” Steven said. “Oh—and before we go in, take a deep breath.”

Sadie hung back for a moment longer, then took a deep breath and steeled herself. “Okay. Let’s go.”

It was the first time Steven had taken another human into Lion’s mane, but he didn’t have time to watch her for her reaction. He pointed toward the other island, and Sadie nodded. They moved together without ever loosening their grip on each other’s hands. Once they reached the other island, Steven pointed down, and Sadie nodded again, so Steven pulled her through.

Steven came through first, knocking Lars over as he suddenly had an extra Steven-size weight on his head. Sadie came through next, landing on her hands and knees on the ground. Steven was the first to sit up, followed shortly by Lars. Sadie stayed on the ground, unaware of her surroundings as she gasped for breath.

“Steven!” Lars said. “What are you—?”

He gasped when he saw Sadie. His hand flew to his mouth. “ _Sadie_?”

Sadie bolted upright upon hearing his voice. “Lars?”

He nearly knocked her back over with the enthusiasm of his hug. “Sadie! I’m so glad you’re all right!”

“Lars!” Her arms wrapped around him and her eyes squeezed shut. “You were worried about _me_? You’re the one who went to space!”

Lars looked over her shoulder at Steven, his eyes shining with tears. Sadie was crying, too.

“Thank you,” Lars said.

Sadie pulled back and looked at him. “Lars—why are you pink?”

Lars rubbed the back of his head. “It’s a long story. I think I’m a zombie now.”

Steven felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see the Rutile twins, looking nervous. “Who is that?” the one on the left whispered.

“This is Sadie,” Steven said. “She and Lars are in love.”

The Rutiles’ hands clasped in front of them as twin smiles beamed out from their faces. “That’s wonderful! Are they going to fuse?”

Steven glanced back at Lars and Sadie, who were ignoring him and the Rutile twins and just talking excitedly to each other. Though they were no longer hugging, they were holding each other’s hands tightly, and both still crying.

“Humans don’t fuse,” Steven explained. “But I’m sure they would, if they could.”

Rhodonite peeked out from one of the holes along the walls. “Did I hear that right? Someone’s in love?”

This second strange voice got Sadie’s attention. As soon as she saw Rhodonite, she jumped to her feet.

“Steven,” she hissed out of the side of her mouth. “Who is this?”

“Don’t worry,” Steven assured her. “These are my friends. This is Rutile, and, uh, Rutile, and this is Rhodonite. Padparadscha and Fluorite are around here somewhere.”

“Don’t be scared,” Lars said. “They’re all really nice.”

Sadie turned back to look at him. He was smiling, a genuine, sweet smile. Rhodonite let out an audible “Aww.”

“I’ve never seen you so happy, Lars,” Sadie said, wiping her eyes. “Was the secret to send you to space all along?”

Lars chuckled. “I guess so.”

“Steven is coming back!” Padparadscha’s voice rang out from behind the central pillar. “And he’s bringing a friend!”

“Another human?” Fluorite’s head appeared from behind the pillar, just after Padparadscha walked out. “How wonderful!”

Sadie looked up, and her mouth dropped open. But before she could say anything, Lars grabbed her hand.

“It’s okay,” he said. “They’re good people. Er, good gems, I guess.”

“We’re so excited to meet another human,” one of the Rutiles said as they approached Sadie.

“We didn’t think we’d get to meet even one,” the other Rutile added.

Sadie gave a nervous laugh. “Uh, yeah. Lars… are you sure you’re all right here?”

“I’ll be fine,” Lars said. “Like I told you, these guys are friends. Plus, it’s not like I can exactly get back to earth through my own head.”

Sadie’s eyes filled with tears again, and she flung herself at Lars in a hug. “You better find a way to get back soon or I’ll—I’ll—I’ll drag you through your head myself!”

After a surprised pause, Lars smiled and put a hand on her hair. “Thanks, but Steven already tried that.”

Steven touched Sadie’s arm. “We can’t stay too long. I’m a wanted criminal here.”

Sadie pulled back and wiped her eyes. “Okay.” She looked up at Lars. “Just… promise me you’re going to be fine, all right? You… stupid pink zombie.”

“Only if you promise _me_ you’ll be fine,” Lars said. “You… Sadie.”

Sadie laughed through her tears and gave him one last hug. “I’ll miss you. Player one.”

Lars sniffed. “I’ll miss you, too, Player two.”

The hug lasted a while, but when it was over, Lars leaned over without having to be asked. Steven took Sadie’s hand again and got ready to step through. Before he did, he looked around, and gave everybody one last wave goodbye.

“We’ll see you again someday,” Rhodonite said.

“That’s a promise,” the Rutile twins added.

“Visit often,” Fluorite said.

“Oh, Steven can only stay for a short time,” Padparadscha said. “We will miss you, Steven.”

“I’ll come back soon,” Steven said, and pulled Sadie through Lars’ head.

Back on earth, Sadie lay on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. A smile lingered on her face despite her tears.

“You know, Steven,” she said, “you lead a really weird life.”

“Yeah,” Steven said. “I know I do.”

Sadie sat up. “And I guess I do, too, now. I mean, my boyfriend’s a pink zombie who lives in space!”

“He’s not a zombie,” Steven protested. “He has a heartbeat.”

“He’s still pink. And he still lives in space.”

Steven shrugged, conceding that point. “Well… at least you know you can visit him now. Whenever you want. Just tell me and I’ll get you there.”

Sadie smiled, and unexpectedly leaned over to hug him. “Thanks, Steven. I… I really appreciate everything you’ve done for him. And for me.”

Steven hesitated, then hugged her back. “It’s the least I could do.”


End file.
